ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaio-ken
The Kaio-ken (界王拳, "Fist of the World King" or "World King Fist") is a fighting technique invented by the North Kai and was limited to the Kais until the first human mastered the art under tutelage and then other alien races. While in the state, the ki aura's color becomes crimson. Description Kaio-ken is the action of allowing pure ki within the user's body to course through their blood veins. The ki is dispensed throughout the body into even traces of energy which serve the purpose of moving through the body's veins in a perpetual motion by the user's willpower for ideally the time length of a "heartbeat". Doing so causes the blood to also move at faster rates, by creating a kind of friction-like interaction between the current of ki being passed through the veins and the blood already coursing through those veins, allowing the blood to be voluntarily pumped faster. This means that blood is being pumped into the heart at rates far more higher than normal, allowing a user to accomplish things that are normally impossible for them, by means of enhanced senses by nerves. Blood coursing through the brain is also enhanced, allowing thinking processes to become voluntarily enhanced proportionally to the level of Kaio-ken used. Some of the more noticeable aspects of the Kaio-ken use is the enhancement displayed in speed and strength, as well as their base power level. It is because of the action of ki causing blood flow to accelerate that the aura of Kaio-ken is red and the skin of the user exhibits a pinkish-red color, resembling the color of blood itself. Kaio-ken can, as predicated, be enhanced to further degrees by voluntarily increasing the blood flow by accelerating the current, and/or inceasing the amount of energy being manipulated into a current through the veins, of internal ki. This is represented by the product of the base activation of Kaio-ken and the constant that the user desires (x2, x3, x10, x20, et cetera). These multipliers serve to enhance the user's power level and subsequent physical attributes by that desired amount. The technique, however, has its substantial flaws. If the blood in the body is pumped at rates too fast, such that the body of the user has not yet accustomed to, it can cause the heart to work in overdrive and even cause it to shut down due to shock, eventually resulting in a myocardial infarction in which the veins have become too damaged to continue allowing blood to flow normally through the heart. Overuse of Kaio-ken also can lead to a user succumbing to angina inversa, feeling immense pains in their chest that cause them to quickly lose their composure and potentially die from if sufficiently severe. Likewise, if the surge of ki being channeled through the body is too large a current or too fast a rate, the veins can actually tear apart, resulting in the eventual destruction of the internal organs. Other dangerous results can also occur in which the body's muscles are overexerted and the brain's nerves are overaccelerated, in which either of the two aforementioned body parts can collapse and cease functioning. Users Meliodas Trivia *The description of the Kaio-ken was expanded on by Seireitou.